


Powrót

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Pomiędzy sezonem 11 a 12 - Mary powraca z zaświatów, Dean jest skołowany, Castiel zagubiony, a Sam torturowany przez brytyjski odłam Ludzi Pisma. Zobaczymy, na ile moja wizja będzie odpowiadała scenariuszowi...





	1. Chapter 1

Umarłam. Przez jakiś czas byłam duchem. Odeszłam – umarłam raz jeszcze? Jednak wróciłam. Żyję, oddycham, myślę. Przynajmniej myślę, że myślę. Dziwne, powiadacie? Jeszcze nie wiecie, co was czeka.

Siedzę na miejscu pasażera w czarnym chevrolecie impali z 1967 roku, ukochanym samochodzie Johna. Prowadzi mój starszy syn, który zerka na mnie kątem oka, lecz tak często, że dziwię się, że jeszcze nie wpakował nas na drzewo, ani nie pojechał na zderzenie czołowe. Bogiem a prawdą, drzewo byłoby bardziej prawdopodobne, bo jedziemy przez ciemny las na jakimś zadupiu, światła reflektorów omiatają wąską drogę, skłębione zarośla na poboczach i fosforyzujące ślepia drobnych zwierząt. I ani jednego samochodu z naprzeciwka.

Pamiętacie, jak powiedziałam, że zrobi się jeszcze dziwniej? Po pierwsze, mój syn, którego zapamiętałam jako rezolutnego czterolatka, teraz jest starszy ode mnie. Po drugie - wygląda jak łowca, zachowuje się jak łowca i myśli jak łowca. Kiedy zobaczył mnie po raz pierwszy, skoczył jak żbik i przygniótł do ziemi, domagając się odpowiedzi, kim lub czym jestem. Przy tym ton jego głosu mógłby zmrozić kostki lodu w tropikach, a oczy rzucały wściekłe błyski, widoczne nawet w ciemnym lesie. Urocze pytanie. Gorzej, że nie miałam na nie dobrej odpowiedzi. Wiedziałam, kim jestem (oby), ale dlaczego zmartwychwstałam i skąd wzięłam się na jego drodze? Chciałabym powiedzieć, że z Nieba, ale nie zawsze byłam aniołem. By ocalić jedno życie – przyszłego męża, skazałam na potępienie drugie – mojego młodszego syna. Nie był to czyn chwalebny, tym bardziej, że zdawałam sobie sprawę z konsekwencji – na miłość boską, sama kiedyś byłam łowcą. Przeklęty żółtooki demon i jego piekielne gry. Moi nieszczęśni rodzice. Mój ukochany leżący bez życia na ziemi. Moja głupota. A później wyparłam wszystko z pamięci, starając się wmówić sobie, że tamten nie wróci, że Rumpelstiltskin nie przyjdzie po moje dziecko, że to był tylko zły sen.

Czy to także był zły sen? Stałam pośrodku ciemnego, obcego lasu, nie całkiem pojmując, co się dzieje. Spotkanie z dorosłym synem, wyglądającym na równie skołowanego co ja, nie poprawiło sytuacji, obalanie na wilgotną ściółkę również. Mimo to przyciskanie własnej  matki, niespodziewanie młodszej od siebie, do ziemi i obmacywanie jej przez muślinową koszulę nocną powinno być karalne, więc zrzuciłam go z siebie. Niezbyt delikatnie. Jeszcze całkowicie nie zardzewiałam jako łowca. On też nie, więc starcie mogło zakończyć się bardzo nieprzyjemnie (na przykład odesłaniem mnie w zaświaty, z których właśnie wróciłam), gdybym w porę nie użyła matczynego głosu. Co prawda matki nieczęsto wykrzykują, żeby syn się uspokoił i ich nie zabijał (taką mam nadzieję w imieniu innych matek), ale odpowiedni ton pomógł.

\- Mama? – spytał niepewnie i przez chwilę w dorosłym, rosłym, bojowym i nader przystojnym mężczyźnie zobaczyłam swojego małego chłopca, którego musiałam zostawić na poniewierkę.

\- Tak, Dean – powiedziałam z całym przekonaniem, na jakie było mnie stać. – Słowo honoru, nie jestem zjawą, halucynacją, zombie ani zmiennokształtnym, możesz mnie sprawdzić wodą święconą, srebrem, żelazem i czym tylko chcesz.

\- Ale ty… - wyjąkał, wykonując bezradny gest ręką. Zagubił się, a wyraz jego twarzy sprawił, że najchętniej przytuliłabym go z całych sił. Choćby nie wypadało.

\- Umarłam – podpowiedziałam z westchnieniem. – Wiem. Jakiś czas byłam duchem. Kiedyś spotkaliśmy się w naszym starym domu, pamiętasz? Ty, Sam i poltergeist.

\- Byłaś duchem w płomieniach – przyznał wbrew sobie. Przetarł dłonią twarz, jakby chciał pozbyć się pajęczyny złudzeń i zmęczenia. – Ale jakim cudem, skąd, dlaczego i… i masz na sobie koszulę nocną.

To ostatnie zabrzmiało prawie jak oskarżenie. Spojrzałam po sobie. Fakt, mogło mnie wskrzesić w czymś wygodniejszym i mniej prześwitującym.

\- Mam – przytaknęłam z westchnieniem. – Dlatego jest mi zimno. I gdzie my, do cholery, jesteśmy? I który… który mamy rok?

Pytając o rok poczułam się jak ten facet z „Terminatora” przeniesiony w czasie, by ocalić matkę przywódcy ludzkości - niedawno byliśmy na tym z Johnem. Niedawno? Co ja wygaduję.

Dean spojrzał na mnie, chyba zaskoczony zarówno pytaniem, jak i „cholerą” i nieprzytomnie rozejrzał się dookoła. Było ciemno. Las otaczał nas gęstwiną, przetykaną jaśniejszymi plamami wolniejszych przestrzeni, w których wirował księżycowy blask. Po prawej majaczyła obietnica drogi.

\- Nie wiem – wyjąkał. – Znaczy, rok mamy 2016, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że na pożegnanie Bóg podstawił nam w pobliżu Impalę.

2016? Nogi się pode mną ugięły. Jeszcze niedawno miałam dwójkę dzieci – żywego jak srebro Deana i cichutkiego Sama, który dopiero nauczył się siadać, dobrego męża (ciut za dużo pracował i lubił wypić, ale kochał mnie jak szalony), uporządkowane życie, miłe, choć nudne zajęcia kury domowej, mały, biały domek i plotki z sąsiadką zza płotu, także obdarzoną dwójką urwisów, z których dziewczynka psociła więcej niż starszy chłopak. Pewnej nocy żołtooki demon z przeszłości przyszedł i zabrał mi to wszystko, zostawiając krew, ból i żar, a jeszcze później błądziłam po opustoszałych pokojach, na próżno nawołując najbliższych. Bycie duchem to katorga samotności i zamglonych chwil zlewających się ze sobą w jedną, szarą smugę, ale przecież nie mogłam odejść… Aż musiałam, by obronić moich małych dużych synów przed tym diabelskim pomiotem, któremu już nie wystarczało rzucanie talerzami i przesuwanie krzeseł. Nie był to mój pierwszy poltergeist w życiu, choć niewątpliwie pierwszy spotkany po śmierci. Duch przegonił ducha - to byłoby nawet zabawne, gdyby nie to, że nie pamiętałam niczego z tego, co stało się później. Co się ze mną działo? Dokąd trafiły moje rozbryźnięte atomy? 2016? Mój Boże… Moje skołatane myśli uczepiły się jedynego znajomego słowa, które usłyszałam z ust syna.

\- Impalę? – spytałam, starając się nie słyszeć tekstu o Bogu. Miałam nadzieję, że mój syn był przy zdrowych zmysłach. – Impalę Johna?

\- Taaa – odpowiedział ostrożnie Dean, unikając mojego wzroku. Nie musiał się trudzić, domyśliłam się, że Johna już z nami (nimi) nie było. Ukłucie smutku było mniejsze niż przypuszczałam. Odepchnęłam żal na bok jak zmiętą folię.

\- Bóg? – spytałam mimo wszystko.

\- Woli, gdy mówi się na niego Chuck – mruknął Dean, co zabrzmiało wyjątkowo absurdalnie. – I już wiem, co mówiła Amara o prezencie dla mnie. Ty jesteś tym prezentem, mamo.

\- Amara? – powtórzyłam jak tresowana papuga. – Jestem prezentem?

\- Siostra Boga – wyjaśnił i przez sekundę pomyślałam, że jednak przydałby mu się kaftan bezpieczeństwa. To była wyjątkowo głupia myśl, bo nic, co dziwne, nie powinno być mi obce. I ktoś niewątpliwie wskrzesił mnie z niebytu. Jako prezent? Dziwne poczucie humoru. Ale siostra Boga? Który woli, żeby zwracać się do niego per Chuck?

\- Po… poszukajmy samochodu – zaproponowałam, porzucając zbyt skomplikowane rozmyślania i zaczynając trząść się z zimna. Nie zdziwiłam się, kiedy Dean niemal od razu oddał mi swoją kurtkę i koszulę. Zawsze był z niego dobry chłopiec. – A gdzie jest Sam?

W moim sercu rozlała się tęsknota jak pożar ogarniający suchą trawę. Tak bardzo chciałam zobaczyć swojego malutkiego synka, którego tylko przez chwilę widziałam jako dorosłego mężczyznę w naszym starym domu – młodego, gniewnego, długowłosego hippisa o pięknych oczach, różnobarwnych jak u mojej matki. Czy poradził sobie z krwią demona? Bałam się zapytać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że w Bunkrze – odpowiedział z nadzieją Dean, obmacując się po kieszeniach dżinsów, jakby chciał w nich znaleźć telefon. Śmieszne. Chyba nie wynaleźli takich małych walkie talkie? Wygląda na to, że wynaleźli, bo wyciągnął małe, płaskie pudełeczko, które jednak nie chciało działać, albo „nie miało zasięgu”, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło, wiec z prychnięciem wcisnął je z powrotem do kieszeni. – Chodźmy. Pomóc ci… mamo?

Spojrzałam na swoje bose stopy i westchnęłam. Przecież nie będzie mnie niósł.

\- Poradzę sobie – mruknęłam, szykując się na nieuchronne obtarcie i skaleczenia, nim przypomniałam sobie, że mogę oderwać rękawy koszuli i omotać sobie nimi stopy. Żal koszuli, ale flanela była miękka i przyjemna w dotyku, a Dean nie zaprotestował. Mówiłam, że zawsze był z niego dobry dzieciak.

Po prawej pośród drzew naprawdę prześwitywała droga. I ciemny kształt jak prehistoryczny zwierz przycupnięty wśród drzew. Czarny Chevrolet Impala z 1967 roku. Bóg chyba lubił mojego syna. Ciekawe, czy mnie przy okazji również?

Zatem jedziemy. Impala, ja i Dean, a droga wije się przed maską samochodu jak nitka makaronu spaghetti. Dokąd nas zaprowadzi? I czy będę potrafiła dogadać się z przystojnym, napiętym jak cięciwa i na pierwszy rzut oka walczącym z własnymi demonami mężczyzną siedzącym za kierownicą? Moim… synem?

*

Bunkier okazał się mało bunkrowy, chociaż potężne drzwi prowadzące do podziemi, metalowe schody, surowe, betonowe ściany oraz witające nas na dzień dobry pulpity, ekrany i urządzenia niewiadomego pochodzenia przypomniały mi filmy z czasów zimnej wojny. Głębiej było przytulniej i bardziej domowo – salonik, biblioteka, fotele, stoliki ze stylizowanymi lampami, regały z bronią i artefaktami, zasłony i dywany. W powietrzu unosił się ulotny zapach kawy, whisky i starych książek. Oraz czegoś znacznie mniej przyjemnego – prochu, krwi i strachu, co skutecznie zatrzymało nas na progu.

Dean minął mnie, rzucił okiem na wymalowany na ścianie sigil, krople zaschniętej krwi na wyfroterowanej podłodze, kurtkę rzuconą niedbale na stół udatnie udający sztabowy (czy te wygaszone światełka coś oznaczały?) i zbladł, aż uwidoczniły się liczne piegi na nosie i policzkach, po czym klnąc jak mechanik samochodowy (wierzcie mi, nasłuchałam się od kumpli Johna), ponownie zaczął szperać po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu „komórki”. Za moich czasów o komórkach uczono tylko na biologii, ale zrozumiałam, że tak nazywano owe małe, przenośne niby telefony. Stanęłam za nim, obronnie krzyżując ręce na piersiach obleczonych w koronki i słuchałam, jak wykrzykuje do słuchawki, dzwoniąc na przemian do Castiela i Crowley’a, kimkolwiek by nie byli.

Jeżeli do tej pory wydawał mi się podminowany i niespokojny, to teraz był niczym rozjuszony niedźwiedź, a ściślej mówiąc niedźwiedzica broniąca swoich młodych. Miotał się w przejściu, gniewnie ścierając część sigilu, uderzał wolną ręką we framugę i kopał niewinne krzesła. Jakby odgrywał etiudę o zaniepokojeniu i rosnącej panice. Uśmiechnęłabym się na ten widok, ale dotarło do mnie, że chodzi o Sammy’ego, mojego młodszego syna, któremu wyraźnie przydarzyło się coś złego. To jego krew znaczyła podłogę. Wciąż otulona kurtką i resztkami koszuli w kratę Deana z wrażenia przysiadłam na dziwacznym stole ze światełkami. Ten Bóg, który lubił, by nazywani go Chuck, musiał być okrutny – ledwo co wyrwałam się z zaświatów (bardziej pustki, bo pamiętałam, hm, nie pamiętałam niczego), mając nadzieję na spotkanie z utraconymi synami, kiedy jeden z nich zniknął, zostawiając po sobie krew i ślady walki, a drugi na dobre postradał zmysły, rozmawiając z aniołem (aniołem?) i nagrywając się na pocztę głosową byłego króla Piekieł. Czy ja wariowałam? Może to jednak był tylko zły sen?

Dean odwrócił się i zobaczywszy mój przerażony wyraz twarzy, na chwilę przestał krzyczeć. Odetchnął głęboko, ręką przyciskając telefon do ucha.

\- Byli tu Ludzie Pisma – wyjaśnił chrapliwie, jednocześnie prosząc tego kogoś po drugiej stronie słuchawki, by chwilę poczekał.

\- Ludzie Pisma? – powtórzyłam posłusznie. Nazwa wydawała mi się znajoma. Łowcy i Ludzie Pisma, dwie strony tej samej monety. Ojciec kiedyś o nich wspomniał, ale twierdził, że przepadli, kiedy coś starło ich z powierzchni ziemi.

\- To Bunkier Ludzi Pisma – mruknął Dean, odsuwając telefon na bezpieczną odległość, bo ten przemawiał do niego monotonnym, głębokim głosem.

\- Obrazili się, żeście go zajęli? – spytałam bezwiednie, bo nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy. W końcu nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś włamuje mu się do domu pod jego nieobecność.

\- Nie żyją! – wykrzyknął Dean, oburzony, że nie wiem. – Od dawna. A my z Samem jesteśmy  u siebie, bo przecież jesteśmy ich dziedzicami.

\- Jesteście potomkami łowców – obraziłam się w imieniu rodziców. – Choćby mi się to nie podobało. Wasi dziadkowie byli..

\- Po tacie taty – przerwał mi Dean, przerywając połączenie i z impetem rzucając telefon na stół tuż obok mojej ręki. – Po Henrym Winchesterze.

\- Ale Henry zostawił ich, kiedy John był jeszcze malutki – zaprotestowałam słabo. Pamiętałam, że John wciąż miał o to żal do nieobecnego ojca.

\- Jak ty nas – wytknął Dean i natychmiast pożałował swoich słów – zobaczyłam to w jego oczach i wyrazie ust, ale i tak poczułam, jakby uderzył mnie w twarz. – Przepraszam… mamo. Henry był Człowiekiem Pisma i zginął, kiedy… nieważne. Wraz z innymi.

\- To jacy Ludzie Pisma zrobili krzywdę Samowi? – zapytałam bezradnie, poprawiając się na stole sztabowym, bo lampki niewygodnie wbijały mi się tu i ówdzie (jednocześnie byłam przeszczęśliwa, że z powrotem czuję takie drobiazgi – bycie duchem zdawało się przy tym jałowe i bezcielesne). – Jeśli wymarli?

\- Tacy, którzy wymrą niedługo – warknął mój starszy syn i wiedziałam, że mówi prawdę.

Poczułam dreszcz. Znałam ten niebezpieczny błysk w oczach. Mój ojciec także bywał bezwzględny. Dean wyglądał na mężczyznę, który wie o czym mówi. Z własnego doświadczenia. Poczułam ukłucie bezrozumnego żalu – John, coś ty zrobił, jak wychowałeś naszych synów - na morderców? A sekundę później przypomniałam sobie, że ktoś zrobił krzywdę mojemu Samowi i choć obraz długowłosego hippisa nakładał mi się na gaworzącego oseska, w jednej chwili ściągnęły mi się rysy twarzy, a ręce same zacisnęły, mnąc materiał koszuli nocnej, którą nosiłam już zdecydowanie za długo. Nie sądziłam, by moi synowi mieli tutaj kobiece fatałaszki, ale przydałyby się choć dżinsy i koszula, najwyżej podwinę nogawki i rękawy, jeśli będą za długie. Mogłabym ruszyć z Deanem. W końcu to ja byłam prawdziwą niedźwiedzicą broniącą młodych, tylko tamci – ci Ludzie Pisma, czy jak im tam było, jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli.

\- Znajdź ich – powiedziałam krótko, przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Zaskoczony moim tonem Dean zapatrzył się na mnie jak na święty obrazek i powoli skinął głową.

\- Znajdziemy ich razem – przyrzekł. – Cas nam pomoże.

\- Cas?

\- Castiel, Anioł Pana – wyjaśnił z nieco krzywym uśmiechem, ponownie sięgając po telefon, który rozwibrował się, jakby usłyszał, że ktoś o nim wspomina. – Mimo że ostatnio nie ma zbyt wiele anielskiego mojo. Za to kiedyś wyciągnął mnie z Piekła.

Kiedy tylko wydawało mi się, że zaczynam cokolwiek rozumieć, rozumiałam coraz mniej. Anioł o imieniu Cas? Wyciągnął Deana z Piekła? Mój starszy syn umarł i poszedł do Piekła? Dobrze, że siedziałam, bo nogi dosłownie się pode mną ugięły.

\- Nic nie rozumiem – poskarżyłam się bezradnie. – I zaraz od tego zwariuję…

Dean przygryzł wargi i westchnął ciężko, narzucając sobie samokontrolę i wolę zrozumienia.

\- Dam ci do przeczytania książki Chucka, dobrze? – spytał niepewnie, odbierając telefon i próbując mówić jednocześnie do mnie i do słuchawki. – Chociaż to jeszcze nie wszystko. Reszta jest na necie i jeszcze musiałbym ci co nieco dopowiedzieć… Tak, Cas, jeśli możesz, namierz ich i przyjedź…

Na necie? Dlaczego cokolwiek miałoby być na sieci? Czemu Bóg, tfu, Chuck, pisał książki? I co to za anioł, jeśli w ogóle anioły istniały, który nie potrafi pojawić się w chwale skrzydeł, aureoli i z ognistym mieczem w dłoni? Chociaż może jednak nie powinien trzymać miecza, jeśli nie chce nas atakować… Tak wiele pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi. Patrzyłam na Deana z powątpieniem, nie wiadomo dlaczego oczekując, że zobaczę malutkiego anioła materializującego mu się ramieniu. Nie zobaczyłam.

\- Przeczytam – obiecałam bez większego przekonania, widząc, że z ciężkim westchnieniem skończył rozmowę. – Jeżeli dzięki temu znajdziemy Sama, zrobię wszystko… ale czy mogłabym najpierw coś zjeść? Bo wiesz, nie jadłam od wieków. I ta koszula nocna. Błagam, mam jej powyżej uszu.

Dean wyglądał na zawstydzonego. Prawdopodobnie wyrzucał sobie, że nie zatrzymaliśmy się nigdzie po drodze. Spieszył się do Bunkra, jakby goniły go Erynie, jadąc bez ustanku przez ostatnie sześć godzin, a ja nie śmiałam oponować, chociaż chciało mi się pić, jeść i siusiu. Duchy nie mają podobnych potrzeb, prawda? Czyli zdecydowanie nie byłam już duchem. Z drugiej strony, może nie powinnam go zatrzymywać? A jeżeli z każdą chwilą Samowi działa się większa krzywda? Pal diabli tę nieszczęsna koszulę nocną i coś do jedzenia, wytrzymam. Gorzej z łazienką. Chociaż i tak mieliśmy poczekać na… anioła, więc może zdążę.

\- Poszukamy ci czegoś innego do ubrania – obiecał zakłopotany Dean, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się, że w rogu pokoju, prócz zaschniętej krwi, porzuconej kurtki młodszego brata i przewróconego krzesła, pojawi się suknia balowa, szklane pantofelki i karoca wyczarowana przez Dobrą Wróżkę. – Może zrobię ci hamburgery? I… herbatę?

\- Wolę piwo – powiedziałam bezwiednie, zsuwając się ze stołu i podążając za nim przez salon do… kuchni?

Mój starszy syn potrafił przygotować hamburgery. Świat się kończył. Ciekawe, czy odkroi mi skórki, tak jak ja odkrawałam mu kiedyś z kanapek. Wszystko jedno, byłam tak spragniona i głodna, że zjadłabym cokolwiek. Byłam tak głodna, jakbym właśnie wstała z grobu. Bardzo zabawne. Może jedząc, poczytam te książki Chucka (John nienawidził, kiedy czytałam przy jedzeniu, a ja to uwielbiałam) i dowiem się czegoś więcej ponad to, że moi dorośli synowie byli łowcami i potomkami Ludzi Pisma jednocześnie, a do tego pomagał im anioł (i były król Piekła, nie zapominajmy i o nim – swoją drogą, dlaczego były?). Dobrze, że szybko czytam.

*

Posadzona przy kuchennym stole jadłam (hamburgery były doskonałe), piłam (na wszelki wypadek tylko jedno piwo, bo kto wie, jak alkohol działa na zmartwychwstańców? wolałam znienacka nie wpaść w tryb zombie, czy coś w tym rodzaju) i czytałam (okładki powieści Chucka były gorsze niż harlequiny, które czytywała sąsiadka zza płotu, tym bardziej, gdy uzmysłowiłam sobie, że przedstawiają moich własnych synów), niańczona przez Deana niczym królowa na włościach. Wcześniej zapewnił mi gorący prysznic, czyste, nieco za duże rzeczy (dobrze zakładałam, że nie mieli w Bunkrze kobiecych fatałaszków, a na widok koszul w koszu na pranie zrozumiałam, że urodziłam przynajmniej jednego wielkoluda), szczotkę do włosów (Sama? bo Dean miał włosy króciutkie jak u żołnierza) i niemal przyniósł mi kapcie w zębach, chociaż zdecydowanie wolałam wygodne, sznurowane trapery, też nieco za duże.

Po umyciu, przebraniu i zaspokojeniu pierwszego wilczego głodu poczułam się nieco bardziej jak człowiek, ale czytając kolejne teksty Chucka (Boga?), na zmianę bladłam i czerwieniałam, gdy tymczasem Dean przygotowywał następne hamburgery (cóż, byłam głodna, a i on je podjadał), pił piwo (mniej oględnie niż ja), rozmawiał przez „komórkę”, szukał czegoś na „tablecie” i wprawnie czyścił broń (jego colt miał piękną rękojeść z masy perłowej), co jakiś czas rzucając mi ukradkowe spojrzenia i oszczędne półsłówka.

Nie pozostawałam mu dłużna, usiłując za wszelką cenę dopatrzyć się w jego twarzy rysów mojego małego Dean-o. Szło mi niesporo. Ten sam wykrój ust, wygięcie brwi, zielone oczy, piegi, ale w połączeniu z ostro zarysowanymi kośćmi policzkowymi, mocnym podbródkiem, podpuchniętymi powiekami, ściętymi po wojskowemu, ciemniejszymi niż pamiętałam włosami i kilkudniowym zarostem, całość za nic na świecie nie przypominała słodkiego urwisa, który potrafił rozkręcić każdą zabawkę i budował transformersy z klocków lego. Ten Dean był mężczyzną, nie dzieckiem.

Jakby tknęła mnie klątwa Śpiącej Królewna i obudziłam się po stu latach, by zobaczyć własne dzieci w sile wieku. Mhm, ze stu latami nieco przesadziłam, bo wówczas zobaczyłabym raczej własne wnuki w owej sile wieku. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy miałam szansę na jakiekolwiek wnuki przy łowieckim trybie życia synów? Sądząc z książek Chucka – średnio. I tak wystarczająco dziwnie czytało mi się o przygodach miłosnych latorośli, przeważnie obliczonych na jedną noc, albo kończących się grecką tragedią, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu Sama – jego dziewczyny zwykle źle kończyły.

Podniosłam oczy znad kolejnego tomu, by raz jeszcze przyjrzeć się starszemu synowi. Uroczy lekkoduch i łamacz kobiecych serc, korzystający z życia, ile się dało? Chyba już nie taki beztroski jak niegdyś, ale prawda, boleśnie przystojny - przystojniejszy od ojca. Widząc, że na niego patrzę, uśmiechnął się leciutko i w tej samej chwili zobaczyłam w nim Johna śmiejącego się z moich przekomarzanek. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech, a Dean zapatrzył się na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

\- Zamknij usta, synu, bo nie wyglądasz najmądrzej – poradziłam i uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze szerzej.

Jednak uśmiech szybko spełzł mi z twarzy, gdy tylko wróciłam do lektury.

Grubo po północy Dean musiał nalać mi czegoś mocniejszego niż piwo, bym mogła przebrnąć przez kolejne strony. Śmierć Johna i jego poświęcenie, śmierć Sama i poświęcenie Deana, otwarcie Wrót Piekieł (dzięki Bogu, John wyrwał się z otchłani), zabicie Azazela (mściwa satysfakcja zalała mnie niczym żrąca ciecz), Piekło, Lilith, pieczęcie, Lucyfer. W końcu niecodziennie człowiek dowiaduje się, że jeden z synów był w Piekle ofiarą i katem, drugi uzależnił się od demonicznej krwi (wolałabym nie mieć Ruby za synową), nad światem zawisło widmo czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, a na dodatek anioły (za wyjątkiem owego Castiela) okazały się nie lepsze od demonów, planując dla moich synów żywot naczyń Michała i Lucyfera. Dobrze chociaż, że mieli u swego boku Bobby’ego Singera, który wydawał się ojcem zastępczym lepszym od prawdziwego (zabolało, gdy o tym pomyślałam). To, że dowiedziałam się o drugiej rodzinie Johna i wizytach synów w przeszłości (spotkałam ich i niczego nie pamiętałam? przeklęte anioły), przelało czarę goryczy. Zrobiło mi się słabo i nie pomogły nawet procenty.

Resztką sił ponaglająco spojrzałam na Deana, bo ostatnia część epopei Chucka kończyła się na tym, jak Sam rzuca się do Klatki razem z Lucyferem, pociągając za sobą Michała (i duszę Adama). Starszy (teraz starszy nawet ode mnie) syn odchrząknął, wyciągając rękę po kanciastą butelkę Ballentinesa, którą się sprawiedliwie dzieliliśmy i nalał sobie kolejne „dwa palce”.

\- Sam wrócił z Piekła – powiedział beznamiętnie, nie unikając mojego wzroku i próbując wyjaśnić wszystko w kilku słowach. – Początkowo bez duszy, co nie było zabawne, tym bardziej, że duszę miał nieźle sponiewieraną. Wiesz, Piekło było złem, ale Klatka sednem zła. Później Sam walczył z halucynacjami Lucyfera, Castiel uwikłał się w wojnę w Niebie i razem z Crowley’em otworzyli wrota do Czyśćca, z którego wypełzły Lewiatany, zabiły Bobby’ego, a kiedy udało nam się je pokonać, trafiłem z Casem do ich domu.

\- Do Czyśćca? – upewniłam się. Biedny Bobby, czytając o dziejach Winchesterów, polubiłam go jak nikogo. Musiałam przyznać, że miałam bardzo pracowitych synów, którzy w międzyczasie zwiedzili Piekło, Niebo i Czyściec. I nie spotkali mnie, czyli musiałam przebywać w zupełnie innym miejscu. Z którego nic nie pamiętałam. Czy był tam także John? A może jego udręczona  dusza w końcu trafiła do Nieba?

\- Wszystkie potwory odchodzą do Czyśćca, gdzie mogą zabijać się do woli – odparł z nutą goryczy Dean, jakby mówił o sobie. Mój syn uważał się za potwora? Z tego, co zdążyłam przeczytać, był raczej bohaterem.

\- Wydostałeś się? – to było pytanie retoryczne, ale musiałam je zadać. – Sam ci pomógł?

\- Nie, umawialiśmy się, że nie będziemy… - umilkł niezdecydowany i zmęczonym gestem przetarł twarz. – Nieważne, ale po moim powrocie mieliśmy do siebie uraz wielki jak kanion Kolorado, który jeszcze się pogłębił, gdy Sam dowiedział się, że podstępem namówiłem go do przyjęcia anioła, by go poskładał do kupy.

\- Chyba nie Lucyfera? – spytałam słabo. – I dlaczego anioł musiał go składać?

\- Lucyfer siedział wtedy grzecznie w Klatce – przypomniał mi Dean, podkreślając „wtedy”, jak gdyby teraz było to już nieaktualne (nie śmiałam zapytać). – A Sam niemal rozsypał się po boskich Próbach prowadzących do zamknięcia Wrót Piekieł i leżał w śpiączce.

\- A Wrota Piekieł…

\- Nie, nie pozwoliłem Samowi ich zamknąć, bo to by go zabiło – warknął Dean i znowu zobaczyłam w nim mocno rozwinięty instynkt matki lwicy. – Ale i tak był na krawędzi śmierci, więc kiedy anioły upadły…

\- Upadły jak Lucyfer? – nie zrozumiałam, przez chwilę oddychając z ulgą, że mój młodszy syn jednak nie „rozsypał się” do końca, choćby wymagało to interwencji nieznanego anioła, który – jak przeczuwałam – nie do końca okazał się godny zaufania. – Wszystkie?

\- Upadły na Ziemię – westchnął Dean, pociągając solidny łyk z kwadratowej szklaneczki z trunkiem. – Metatron oszukał Castiela i zabrał mu łaskę, by tego dokonać.

\- To Castiel jest człowiekiem? - zaczynałam się gubić. Jakbym do tej pory się nie pogubiła. – Mówiłeś, że aniołem. A Metatron to ten Skryba Boży?

\- Skryba, który bardzo chciał być Pierwszym Autorem – prychnął Dean, przewracając oczyma. – Cas odzyskał anielską łaskę, przynajmniej częściowo. Kiedy walczyliśmy z Metatronem i Abaddon…

\- Aniołem Śmierci? – wtrąciłam, przypominając sobie Objawienie św. Jana. Nie nadążałam za natłokiem przeciwników.

\- Nie, mhm, poniekąd, Abaddon była jedną z Rycerzy Piekła i to właśnie ona odpowiadała za wybicie Ludzi Pisma, w tym dziadka… - Dean zapatrzył się w jeden punkt przed siebie, zawieszony jak ozdóbka na Boże Narodzenie. – Taa, niezła sucz z niej była i nie do ubicia bez Piętna Kaina.

\- Piętna Kaina? – powtórzyłam za nim jak katarynka, myśląc intensywnie, że powinnam pilniej uważać w szkółce niedzielnej, bo jak widać, prócz potworów, świat Winchesterów był pełen postaci biblijnych. – Spotkaliście Kaina Wiecznego Tułacza?

\- Taa – mruknął Dean i odruchowo dotknął przedramienia, pocierając mocno, jakby go zabolało. – Przekazał mi Piętno, żebym mógł zabić Abaddon.

\- Piętno Kaina? – niemal krzyknęłam, na wpół podrywając się z krzesła i mało nie wylewając whisky (byłoby szkoda). – Czyś ty zwariował?!

\- Poniekąd – zgodził się mój starszy syn, uśmiechając nieładnie. – Powiedzmy, że miałem doła.

\- Musiałeś mieć Rów Mariański, nie doła – parsknęłam, z powrotem z impetem siadając  na krześle. – Jak się go pozbyłeś?

\- Piętna czy Kaina? – zapytał z lekkim przekąsem, znacząco unosząc brew. Cholera, jako dzieciak robił dokładnie to samo, zastanawiając się, czy pozwolę mu pochlapać się w kałuży, lub uprawiać wykopki na podwórzu (a później mieć dziecko do kąpania, a ciuszki do prania).

\- Obu! – warknęłam, nie mogąc się opanować. Moi chłopcy wyrośli na szalonych, nie pozbawionych odwagi i nadziei mężczyzn, ale mądrości ciut im brakowało. Mój ty Panie, Piętno Kaina. _Bądź więc teraz przeklęty na tej roli, która rozwarła swą paszczę, aby wchłonąć krew brata twego, przelaną przez ciebie. Tułaczem i zbiegiem będziesz na ziemi!_

Dean popatrzył na mnie dłużej, usiłując lakonicznie przekazać mi coś, co zżerało go tak długo, że już niemal zapomniał, jak jest żyć bez podobnego brzemienia.

\- Dzięki Samowi, Charlie, która przepłaciła to życiem i poniekąd pewnej szkockiej wiedźmie, matce króla Piekieł – powiedział, lekko wzruszając ramionami. – Pewnie chciałabyś wiedzieć, że po drodze zginąłem i odrodziłem się jako demon, Sam dał mi nieźle popalić, żeby mnie oddemonić, Piętno dało mi popalić jeszcze bardziej, aż niemal zabiłem brata, a w końcu zabiłem Śmierć.

\- Zabiłeś Śmierć – powtórzyłam głucho. Chyba powinnam wypisać sobie rewelacje Deana w punktach, białą kredą na czarnym kominie, żeby je lepiej zapamiętać. – Acha. Coś jeszcze?

Miało zabrzmieć sarkastycznie, ale Dean chyba wziął moje słowa na poważnie.

\- Zdjęcie Piętna uwolniło Ciemność, siostrę Boga, którą ten niegdyś uwięził w Pustce i gdyby się nie pogodzili, naszego świata właśnie by już nie było – ponownie wzruszył ramionami, jak gdyby próbował zrzucić z nich niewyobrażalny ciężar. - Słońce gasło.

Poczułam się jak Celt, którego największą obawą było to, że niebo może mu runąć na głowę. Słońce gasło? Światło, Ciemność, anioły, demony, Lucyfer, Apokalipsa? Czy my wciąż mówiliśmy o dwóch, zdawałoby się zwykłych łowcach i kolejnych końcach świata, którym zapobiegli (choć część z nich jakby wywołali)? Jeśli już John wychował ich tak a nie inaczej (oj, w tej kwestii porozmawiałabym sobie z nim na osobności, ba, urządziłabym mu karczemną awanturę po włosku, z tłuczeniem talerzy włącznie), nie mogli polować na zwykłe duchy, ghule i wampiry? Byłoby… bezpieczniej.

\- Ale się pogodzili – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Dean, widząc mój wyraz twarzy. – Ying i Yang i takie tam. Tyle, że Sam wciąż myśli, że przy okazji zginąłem, a teraz jeszcze porwały go te skurczybyki, które wyskoczyły jak diabeł z pudełka.

\- Z diabłem to akurat byś się dogadał – powiedziałam bezwiednie, przypominając sobie Crowley’a.

\- Ale z nimi nie mam zamiaru – mruknął Dean i gwałtownie łyknął ze szklanki. Do tej pory nie sądziłam, że łyk whisky może być tak gniewny. - Co im zrobił Sam, do cholery?

\- Nie wiem – westchnęłam, przemilczając uwolnienie Lucyfera, rozpętanie Apokalipsy i zdjęcie Piętna z Deana, które zaowocowało uwolnieniem Ciemności i przygasaniem słońca. – Może według nich jesteście po prostu… źli?

\- A według ciebie? – spytał pozornie lekkim tonem, intensywnie wpatrując się w bursztynowy płyn na dnie szklanki.

\- Nie – odparłam bez wahania, odruchowo kładąc dłoń na jego ręce. – Znam życie łowców, nie zawsze czarno-białe, ani tym bardziej kolorowe. Uparci, zagubieni, dokonujący trudnych wyborów, może odrobinę szaleni, ale źli? Nie. Z tego, co przeczytałam i co mi powiedziałeś, twierdzę, że obaj jesteście dobrzy do szpiku kości. I nie mówię tego jako matka. Dobra, jako matka też.

\- Dobrzy? – powtórzył niepewnie, podnosząc na mnie wzrok, ciut zaszklony. – Mamo, byłem w Piekle i Czyśćcu, a Kain uznał, że jestem godzien Piętna. To chyba niezbyt dobrze o mnie świadczy.

Tym razem słowo „mamo” wymknęło mu się tak naturalnie, że poczułam ucisk w piersi.

\- Najważniejsze, że to wszystko przetrwałeś – powiedziałam miękko. – Nie mówiłam, że jesteś bez skazy, tylko że jesteś dobry. Mimo wszystko. Wbrew wszystkiemu.

I stało się. Sekundę później miałam go klęczącego u swych stóp (jakkolwiek by to nie zabrzmiało) i wtulającego się we mnie jak w ostatnie koło ratunkowe - ręce zaciśnięte wokół mojej talii jak imadło, twarz wtulona w podołek, gorące łzy wsiąkające w materiał dżinsów. Objęłam go delikatnie, wplatając palce w krótkie włosy, a drugą ręką uspokajająco gładząc po plecach. Nie bardzo mogłam wydobyć z siebie kojące „sza, już dobrze”, bo sama miałam łzy w oczach i gardle. Krew z moje krwi, kość z mojej kości. Mój malutki synek.


	2. Chapter 2

Jedzenie jest dobre na wszystko. Powiedzmy. Gdybym naprawdę tak uważała, utuczyłabym siebie i rodzinę do rozmiarów ludzików Michelina, a nie zauważyłam, żeby mój dorosły syn miał tendencje do tycia, choć jadł za dwóch. Zapewne nadwyżkę spalał stresem i bieganiem za potworami w ramach nietypowej wersji ćwiczeń fizycznych. Z tego, co przeczytałam w epopei Chucka, Sam wolał zwykłe bieganie i jogę. Miłośnik zdrowego odżywiania z zacięciem do siłowni, praktycznie wykorzystujący maksymę „przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony”, w wolnym tłumaczeniu „w zdrowym ciele zdrowy duch, którego inny duch ani żadna cholera tak szybko nie dopadnie”. Dean wyraźnie wolał ćwiczyć w praktyce, goniąc lub uciekając. Co do wszechobecnego stresu, wolałabym, żeby żaden z nich nie dorobił się wrzodów żołądka, ale na to było chyba za późno.

Wracając do jedzenia – nad ranem za nic nie mogłam zasnąć (może bałam się, że się nie obudzę, a jeśli już, to gdzieś w Pustce), więc wstałam i zaczęłam smażyć naleśniki. Dobrze, że w lodówce prócz piwa znalazłam kefir (jak znałam życie – najlepszego na kaca) i jajka, a w kuchennej szafce mąkę, cukier puder, oliwę i sodę oczyszczoną. W sam raz na placuszki. Mieszanie, ubijanie i nalewanie ciasta na skwiercząca patelnię ma w sobie coś uspokajającego, więc poddałam się im bez reszty, smażąc kolejne naleśniczki, czekające na swoją kolej polania syropem klonowym. Z rozpędu mało nie wyrysowałam na nich uśmiechniętych buziek, jak to miałam w zwyczaju dla małego Deana.

Zapach smażonych placuszków wywabił dorosłego Deana z pokoju skuteczniej niż dżina z butelki. O ile dżiny mieszkałyby w butelkach, rzecz jasna.

\- Naleśniki? – spytał ostrożnie, acz z nadzieją, wyłaniając się zza drzwi – podobnie jak ja nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto spał dłużej niż godzinę. Nosiło go. Chciał biec na pomoc młodszemu bratu, ale wciąż nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać, więc ciskał się po Bunkrze jak wilk w klatce, czekając na coś lub kogoś, kto spuści go ze smyczy i podsunie trop pościgu. Na anioła czy diabła? Zamiast tego miał na głowie cudownie zmartwychwstałą matkę, smażącą pancakesy o piątej nad ranem.

\- Naleśniki – przytaknęłam, nalewając nową porcję ciasta na rozgrzaną patelnię i odruchowo oblizując palce powalane syropem klonowym. Pożyczony t-shirt tonął w cukrze pudrze i mące. - Głodnyś?

\- Ja zawsze jestem głodny – odpowiedział melancholijnie, sadowiąc się za stołem. Instynktownie sięgnął po niedopitego Ballentinesa, ale zerknął na mnie i grzecznie odstawił go z powrotem. Rozciągnięta szara koszulka wyglądała jakby stoczyła kilka rund z Tysonem, a rozczochrane włosy stroszyły się zawadiacko, tocząc własny bój z grawitacją. – Nie licząc czasów Piętna Kaina, zapewniających najlepszą dietę na świecie.

\- A co - wolałeś wtedy krwisty befsztyk? – burknęłam, odprowadzając wzrokiem kanciastą butelkę whisky i pytająco unosząc brew. Synu, masz zamiar pić od zmierzchu do świtu i od świtu do zmierzchu? Jesteś w takim wieku, że nie powinnam cię strofować, ale wiesz jak jest – nie pochwalam.

\- Niczego nie wolałem – westchnął, pocierając lekko nieogolony policzek. – W ogóle nie miałem ochoty na jedzenie. Cóż, nie do końca byłem sobą.

Uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Jeszcze tego nie wiesz, ale zwykle jem za dwóch – wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością, jakbym nie widziała tego na własne oczy. – A za ciasto dałbym się zabić.

\- Na twoim miejscu nie szafowałabym podobnymi słowami – stwierdziłam uszczypliwie, nakładając mu na talerz stertę puszystych naleśników i podsuwając buteleczkę z syropem klonowym. – Najlepiej w ogóle nie dawaj się zabić. Ile razy można?

\- Mamo, przypominam, że ty również właśnie zmartwychwstałaś – powiedział z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, któremu przeczył błysk w oku, po czym spojrzał na placuszki i uśmiechnął się jak dziecko obdarowane jeszcze przed Gwiazdką.

\- Dziękuję za przypomnienie – mruknęłam niechętnie. Miałam ochotę się uszczypnąć, by sprawdzić, czy to nie sen. – Jedz, zanim wystygną.

\- Ostatnio to Chuck usmażył nam naleśniki – wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy przełknąć, czy ugryźć kolejny kęs. – Całkiem dobre były.

\- Boga raczej nie przebiję – powiedziałam ostrzej niż zamierzałam. – Trzeba było poprosić o stałe dostawy manny, tfu, naleśników z nieba.

\- Twoje lepsze, słowo daję – odpowiedział obronnie, unosząc rękę z widelcem i celnie nabitym na niego kawałkiem ociekającego syropem ciasta. – Pycha.

\- Jasne – prychnęłam, zabierając się za kolejnego naleśnika – też robiłam się ciut głodna. Patrząc na zajadającego Deana, trudno było nie zrobić się głodnym. – Usmażę na zapas. Może ten twój anioł też się skusi, kiedy w końcu tu dotrze. Swoją drogą, czy on idzie pieszo, że tak długo mu to zajmuje? Tip topami? Na kolanach? Skrzydeł nie ma, czy co?

Dean mało nie zakrztusił się pospiesznie przełykanym kęsem i zapatrzył w jeden punkt, więc zrozumiałam, że znalazłam się w klasycznej sytuacji, kiedy ktoś, o kim się mówi, pojawia się za naszymi plecami. Odwróciłam się w stronę drzwi. Oczywiście.

Stał w nich całkiem przystojny, młody mężczyzna w pomiętym, ociekającym wodą prochowcu, z przekrzywionym krawatem luźno zawiązanym pod kołnierzykiem niegdyś białej koszuli, z mokrymi i potarganymi, czarnymi włosami i najbardziej niebieskimi oczyma, jakie dotąd widziałam. Ciekawe, czy niespotykana barwa tęczówek należała do człowieka, który użyczył mu ciało, czy była efektem zanielenia. Stał i patrzył na mnie z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, które nadawały mu rozczulający wyraz wiecznego zaskoczenia. A niech to, zadziwiony anioł.

\- Byłem w Lizbonie – zaszemrał, otrząsając się jak mokry pies i próbując się wytłumaczyć. – Przepraszam. Już nie potrafię się przenosić gdzie i kiedy zechcę. Samolot, autobus i autostop. A pada.

Zrobiło mi się go żal.

\- Naleśnika? – spytałam, postanawiając, że odżałuję jednego, nim wreszcie usmażę kolejnego dla siebie.

\- Po… poproszę – odpowiedział posłusznie mokry anioł (Castiel, tak?), po czym ruszył jak burza przez kuchnię, by rzucić się w objęcia Deana, co okazało się bardzo niewygodne, zważywszy na fakt, że po pierwsze ten siedział przy stole, a po drugie opychał się ociekającym melasą naleśnikami i dzierżył w ręku widelec, którym mógł wykłuć niebieskie oko.

\- Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! – wykrzyknął z emfazą, przytulając Deana wraz z naleśnikiem.

Proszę, proszę, anioły myślą, pomyślałam nieco złośliwie. Chociaż – jak widać, nie są wszechwiedzące. I nie potrafią się przenosić z miejsca na miejsce z poszumem skrzydeł.

\- Żyję, żyję – wymamrotał Dean, odwzajemniając uścisk, upewniająco klepiąc tamtego po plecach i nieuchronnie brudząc mu wilgotny prochowiec syropem klonowym. – Pogodzili się, wyobrażasz sobie? Więc bomba nie wypaliła, a dusze wróciły, skąd przyszły. Chyba, że Chuck wziął je hurtem do Nieba. Nawet te od Crowley’a.

\- Żyjesz! – powtórzył anioł z naciskiem, zastygając w wyjątkowo niewygodnej pozycji, nie wypuszczając Deana z objęć i kapiąc wodą na podłogę. Zapatrzona na tę scenkę rodzajową, o mało co nie przypaliłam następnego naleśnika. – Ale Sam o tym nie wie…

\- Jeszcze i to – jęknął Dean, leciutko odpychając przejętego anioła. – Cholera, zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego nie walczył z tymi kretynami.

\- Tą kretynką – uściślił Castiel, w końcu się od niego odrywając i z impetem siadając na kuchennym krześle. – Brytyjski odłam Ludzi Pisma wysłał niejaką lady Antonię Bevell. Podsłuchałem anielskie radio.

Anielskie radio? Zastanowiło mnie jaką muzykę grali? „Pretty Little Angel Eyes” Curtisa Lee na zmianę z „Send me an angel”?

Bez słowa nałożyłam aniołowi naleśnik na talerz, gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad tym, kim była lady Antonia, a czym brytyjski odłam Ludzi Pisma. Brytyjski? Myślałam, że istnieli jedynie w Stanach. Co gorsza, wśród mętliku myśli przebijała się jedna - Sam nie bronił się, bo sądził, że Dean nie żyje… Rozumiałam już, że moi synowie byli ze sobą związani na dobre i na złe, ale poczułam chłód pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Dean nie potrafił żyć bez Sama, tak samo jak Samowi ciężko było żyć bez Deana. A teraz myślał, że brat zginął, więc mógł zrobić coś wyjątkowo głupiego. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

\- Lady? I skąd ona czy oni nagle się wzięli? – spytał z jawną pretensją Dean, gniewnie odkładając widelec i odsuwając talerz. – Co niby do tej pory robili? Spali? Hibernowali? Liczyli srebrne sztućce? Polerowali herbową zastawę? Polowali na lisa?

\- Ukrywali się? – podsunął oczywistą oczywistość Castiel, niepewnie próbując naleśnika. Wyraz twarzy nie zmienił mu się ani na jotę, więc podejrzewałam, że mu nie zasmakował. W ogóle nie czuł smaku? Chociaż żadnego jeszcze nie zjadłam, mogłam się założyć, że były smaczne. W końcu nasmażyłam ich w życiu całe mnóstwo.

\- Jak dla mnie mogliby ukrywać się do końca świata – warknął Dean. – A nie strzelać do Sama i wywlekać go Bóg wie gdzie…

\- W sumie Bóg by wiedział gdzie – podsunęłam. – Nie moglibyście go spytać?

Dean spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony i wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką ku górze.

\- Światłość i ciemność, ying i yang, rozwiali się jak dym i mgła – wyjaśnił mało zrozumiale. – Jednym słowem, nie, nie da rady, Chuck zrobił sobie wakacje. Znowu.

Spojrzał w stronę korytarza.

\- Swoją drogą, chciałbym zobaczyć, jak lady Toni porywa Sama i wynosi go schodami na górę – dodał z powątpieniem. – To kawał chłopa jest.

\- Postrzeliła go – przypomniał Castiel z pełnymi ustami, chociaż miał minę jakby przełykał tekturę. Nie ma mowy, nie zmarnuję na niego choćby jeszcze jednego naleśnika. Po czym do mnie dotarło. Postrzeliła go… Antonia Bevell postrzeliła mojego młodszego syna. W jednej chwili straciłam ochotę na jedzenie.

\- Nie przypominaj mi – zdenerwował się Dean, podrywając od stołu i nerwowo przegarniając króciutkie, nastroszone włosy. – I gdzie niby mamy szukać Sammy’ego? Zapakowali go do kontenera, wrzucili do luku bagażowego i przewieźli czarterem do Wielkiej Brytanii? I zapewne obłożyli kontener sigilami antyanielskimi, żebyś nie mógł na nich trafić.

\- Przeceniliby anielskie moce po Upadku – westchnął Castiel z wyczuwalnym smutkiem, ocierając z twarzy nie łzy, a krople deszczu, które wciąż spływały z potarganych włosów. – Nie namierzyłbym ich nawet, gdybym chciał.

\- Przez telefon mówiłeś, że trafiłeś na trop - przypomniał Dean, coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. – To wasze anielskie radio na podsłuchu. Mówiłeś…

\- Tak, w Anglii – przerwał mu anioł. – Ale nie wiem, czy nie zabrali Sama gdzieś bliżej. Ludzie Pisma musieli mieć w Stanach kilka dodatkowych kryjówek.

\- Światełka – powiedziałam znienacka, a Dean z Castielem spojrzeli na mnie z identycznym wyrazem twarzy - jakby usłyszeli bełkot wariatki. Tymczasem ja przypomniałam sobie, jak to po wejściu do Bunkra na widok sigilu i rozbryzgu krwi przysiadłam na dziwacznym stole z lampkami, które uwierały mnie w cztery litery.

\- Światełka na stole w holu – uściśliłam. – Co one znaczą?

\- Rozbłysły, gdy anioły spadały na Ziemię – zaczął Dean, nie do końca przekonany, czy o to pytałam. – I kiedy Amara słała swoją wersję plag egipskich. Może oznaczają, bo ja wiem,  wyładowania mocy?

\- A lokalizacji innych Bunkrów by sobie nie zaznaczyli? – spytałam w natchnieniu. – Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby dopadł ich Alzeheimer…

Kierowani jedną myślą rzuciliśmy się w stronę korytarza i dalej – biblioteki, saloniku, holu i stołu sztabowego z lampkami. Dobrze, że pamiętałam, żeby po drodze wyłączyć palnik pod patelnią, bo spaliłabym Bunkier Ludzi Pisma, zanim odnaleźlibyśmy kolejny, z uwięzionym w nim Samem. Gdzie jesteś, Sammy?

*

Kap, kap, kap. Pojedyncze krople ściekały z występu muru i uderzały o kamienną podłogę, powtarzalnie, monotematycznie, wkurzająco. Jak chińska tortura wodna, tyle chociaż, że nie kapały mu prosto na głowę. Pewnie przeoczyli tę sposobność przysporzenia dodatkowych męczarni. Bo poza tym zapewnili mu cały wachlarz niemiłych doznań prócz oczywistej niedogodności przestrzelonego uda, które bolało jak jasna cholera, a rana paskudziła się i paliła żywym ogniem. Zimne, ciemne i wilgotne pomieszczenie w stylu średniowiecznego lochu - zapewnione. Żelazne, pokryte łuszczącymi się drobinami rdzy drzwi, o które powinno się kaleczyć dłonie, wrzeszcząc ile sił w płucach – na miejscu. Jak na razie ani nie wrzeszczał, ani nie walił pięściami, ale nie wykluczał, że w końcu zacznie. Kiepskie jedzenie podawane przez szczelinę na plastikowej tacce dwa razy dziennie – obecne. Już sam przymiotnik „angielski” był obelgą w stosunku do breji, w której rozpoznawał co najwyżej fasolkę. Zaczynał tęsknić do hamburgerów Deana (za Deanem bardziej), o zieleninie nie wspominając. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, niedługo dostanie szkorbutu.

Prycza z cienkim materacem i jeszcze cieńszym kocem, umywalka i toaletka rodem z celi więziennej dopełniały obrazu. Ach, nie, zapomniałby o Biblii Gideona zwiniętej z pierwszego lepszego pokoju motelowego i złośliwie założonej wstążeczką na Objawieniu św. Jana.

Przeglądający ją Sam prychnął i rzucił przez całą celę, aż odbiła się od odrapanej ściany i padła na posadzkę z trzepotem kartek. Prócz tego nagłego hałasu i dźwięku własnego oddechu, słyszał tylko uporczywe kapanie wody w załomie muru. Zadrżał i sięgnął po koc. W lochu było wilgotno i zimno, o wiele zimniej niż w ich Bunkrze. Nie pamiętał, by uwięziony Crowley marzł. Abstrahując od faktu, że był demonem.

Może było mu zimno, bo stracił zbyt wiele krwi? Bzdura, Bevell go postrzeliła, ale pocisk przeszedł na wylot, nie uszkadzając tętnicy udowej. Ani się obejrzał, jak wywlekła go z tamtym potężnym facetem o wyglądzie zawodnika MMA z Bunkra, z grubsza opatrzyła, wpakowała do bagażnika vana, przewiozła nie wiadomo gdzie i zamknęła jak wściekłego psa, nieodpowiedzialnego szaleńca, psychopatycznego mordercę bez szansy na ułaskawienie. Dobrze, że nie założyli mu kaftanu bezpieczeństwa, łańcuchów ani kagańca. Chociaż przy okazji zabrali wszystko, czym mógłby sobie lub im zrobić krzywdę, łącznie ze sprzączką od pasa, ba, pasem i dżinsami również, zostawiając go tylko w skarpetkach, bokserkach i koszulce. I grubym opatrunku na udzie, przez który przesączała się krew i ropa. Doprawdy, bardzo odpowiedni ubiór jak na ociekające wilgocią, lodowate kazamaty kilka metrów pod ziemią. Zapewne mieli nadzieję, że przeziębi się na śmierć i będą mieli kłopot z głowy. Ewentualnie dostanie gorączki od postrzału, z tym samym skutkiem. Postanowił, że nie zrobi im tej przyjemności, ale gorączka była innego zdania. Rosła.

Po śmierci Deana nie za bardzo chciało mu się żyć, ale lady Toni ze swoim posępnym, liverpoolskim ochroniarzem skutecznie go do życia namówili. Nie da się pieprzonym tchórzom, którzy przeczekali kolejne końce świata z głową w piasku, a teraz obwiniali Winchesterów o wszelkie zło, zapewne łącznie z porażką reprezentacji Anglii na ostatnich Mistrzostwach i hemoroidami królowej Elżbiety. Nie dostaną go, po jego trupie! To znaczy, po jego trupie właściwie by go dostali, ale mniejsza z tym. Chodziło o to, że gdyby chciał umrzeć, to wolałby po swojemu, i zdecydowanie nie na zapalenie płuc w lochu ani na sepsę po głupim postrzale w nogę – do cholery, niedawno przeżył kulę w brzuchu! W dodatku nie miał powołania na hrabiego Monte Christo, czy Andy’ego ze „Skazanych na Shawshank”, którzy latami cierpliwie wykuwali sobie drogę na wolność. Choć cela wydawała się średniowieczna, na pewno zamontowali w niej kamery, więc raczej nie wydostałby się niepostrzeżenie. W dodatku czym miałby kuć mur - plastikową łyżeczką?

I te ich kretyńskie pytania.

Skąd u licha miał wiedzieć, czy wciąż ma w sobie krew demona? Po wskrzeszeniu i powrocie z piekielnej Klatki raczej nie, ale kto to wie? DNA nie wykaże mikroskopijnych diabełków pląsających w osoczu. Nie, nie chciał wypuścić Lucyfera, ani tym bardziej rozpętać Apokalipsy. Nie, nie powiedział „tak” Lucyferowi, by zapanować nad światem, a wprost przeciwnie, by zapanować nad Lucyferem. Pytanie o Lewiatany w ogóle było idiotyczne, powinni pytać o nie pospołu Castiela z Crowleyem. Nie, nie namówił Deana do przyjęcia Piętna Kaina i jeszcze raz nie, nie doprowadził do uwolnienia Amary, by sprowadzić świat na krawędź zagłady. To ostatnie wyszło mu zupełnie niechcący. Dobrze, że chociaż nie wywlekli mu czasów bez duszy – pewnie po prostu o nich nie wiedzieli.

A na koniec jedno wielkie cholerne „tak” – tak, jasne, że wiedział, gdzie jest jego brat Dean. Nie żył, do kurwy nędzy! Skąd to wiedział? Bo słońce nie zgasło, Sherlocku Holmesie od siedmiu boleści. Dean Winchester ocalił świat i rozprysnął się na miliardy kawałeczków wraz z tysiącami dusz tykających w nim niczym bomba zegarowa. Chociaż, z drugiej strony Sam jednak nie całkiem wiedział, gdzie jest jego starszy brat – w Niebie, czy Pustce, którą straszyła ich Żniwiarka Billie. Wolałby myśleć, że w Niebie.

Kap, kap, kap, bezustannie kapały krople wody w załomie ceglanego muru, zagłuszając pająka cierpliwie tkającego pajęczynę w beznadziejnej nadziei na tłustą muchę. Muchy tutaj nie dolatywały, chyba że wylęgną się z resztek paskudnego jedzenia. Albo z paprającej się rany na udzie.

Sam wzdrygnął się i szczelniej owinął cienkim, szarym kocem, identycznym jak te, które służby ratownicze rozdają we wszystkich filmach o ofiarach katastrof zbiorowych. To akurat by się zgadzało, bo czuł się ofiarą począwszy od zziębniętych czubków palców u nóg po czubek potarganych, przetłuszczonych włosów. Przydałby mu się szampon. Prysznic. Gorąca herbata. Nowy opatrunek. Antybiotyk. Coś przeciwbólowego. A nade wszystko, by lady Toni i buc o posturze zapaśnika okazali się koszmarem, z którego zbudzi się w Bunkrze Ludzi Pisma (innym, bo ich własnym), z Deanem, który w kuchni parzy hektolitry kawy i kto wie – może smaży jajecznicę na boczku. Przeżyłby nawet plączącego się im pod nogami Chucka i zachowującego się jak rozkapryszony nastolatek Lucyfera w ciele Castiela, chociaż wolałby, by Bóg wraz ze swoją siostrą zniknął gdzieś w Raju, Lucyfer wrócił do Klatki, a Cas siadł z nimi przy kuchennym stole i przestał robić za męczennika. Hm, jemu chyba także zdarzało się robić za męczennika, chociaż obu przebił Dean, który męczennikiem został. Nagła myśl o bracie była tak bolesna, że Sam z trudem się opanował, przygryzając wargi. Przecież się nie rozpłacze. Nie pod chłodnym okiem kamery.

Jednocześnie było mu zimno i gorąco, czuł się wściekle głodny i mdliło go w pustawym żołądku, chciało się pić, ale nie chciało sięgnąć po wodę. Przy każdym poruszeniu się i bez poruszenia prawa noga pulsowała bólem, wczepiającym się świdrującymi niteczkami coraz głębiej i wyżej, a ustawiczne kapanie wody w załomie muru doprowadzało do szaleństwa.  

Zadrżał i wyciągnął się na udającej łóżko pryczy, przykrywając kocem po czubek głowy. Musiał chwilę odpocząć. Nie mógł skupić myśli. Rozmywały się w mgiełce bólu, dreszczy i żaru promieniującego od nadwrażliwej, opuchniętej nogi, naznaczonej cienką, czerwoną linią biegnącą od postrzału w górę uda. Zakażenie krwi. Zupełnie inne, niż to, o którym myślała lady Antonia Bevell, przekonana o własnej, niezachwianej słuszności. Nie demoniczne. Zwyczajne. Zwyczajnie zabójcze.

Może to i lepiej, bo już nie chciało mu się walczyć…


End file.
